


your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman Beyond 2.0 (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Virgin Sacrifice, i have no idea what this is, incubus!Bruce?, maybe? - Freeform, only vague mentions of death, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the sad one who loved him too much, the angry one <i>he</i> loved too much, the broken one who was never loved enough. Terry's something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead

**Author's Note:**

> Haha okay, so. I write the weirdest fucking things. 
> 
> There was a prompt, right? It went like this: 
> 
> Batman Beyond, Terry McGinnis/Bruce Wayne, AU where Terry is a virgin sacrifice to Bruce the god
> 
> And THIS ABSOLUTE WEIRDNESS is what my brain came up with. *throws hands up* IDEK Y'ALL.

They're always so beautiful, the ones she brings him. She knows exactly what he likes, hair black as night and eyes like the sea, no ties, no family.

The first one is young, sad and alone, and Bruce loves him almost immediately. It’s a flaw. He isn’t supposed to love them, but there are many things he isn’t supposed to do. Dick is special to him because he's the first, fills Bruce up and sates him for so long he doesn't have to feed for years and years after.

He doesn't even know how starved he is until she brings him Jason and once he sees the fire inside the boy he _yearns_ to have him. His body sings when he feeds from Jason's fury and Bruce eats it up like it will be his last meal. He takes his time with Jason, draws it out as long as he can and makes it last for years. When Jason's gone Bruce doesn't hunger for anyone else for the longest time, though the void inside of him grows and grows. 

Tim, tiny and fragile, burns out fast and leaves Bruce feeling more empty and hollow inside than before, the taste of Jason still in the back of his mind, the memory of him weaved so tightly within Bruce's bones that sometimes he forgets what he is, what he has to do to survive. 

Sometimes he wonders if he even wants to.

He's gotten old and withered when Terry comes to him. He hasn't eaten in decades, too haunted by the blue-eyed, black haired boys whose lives he stole so he could have his own: the sad one who loved him too much, the angry one _he_ loved too much, the broken one who was never loved enough. Bruce had given up, hid himself away and waited for death to take him. The woman in black who brought him his gifts was long dead and gone and Bruce never expected one to just walk right through his front door like a brave little fly unafraid of getting caught in the spider’s web. Or maybe wanting to. 

Terry's just as beautiful as the rest of them, eyes that laugh and cheekbones so sharp you could cut yourself on them, a playful, youthful innocence that makes Bruce _hunger._ He's ignored it for so many years and now, with Terry standing before him, a literal offering at his feet, it comes back with a clawing, wild vengeance. Bruce wants to spread Terry out before him, sink his teeth into his soft flesh, take him apart with his hands and his mouth and his mind and devour everything pure and innocent about him. There's a sliver of guilt in the back of mind, but it's overridden by the vicious, consuming _need_ to fill the void inside of him. He’s been so hungry for so long and Terry is willing, giving himself to Bruce like an offering to a God, and Bruce is too selfish not to accept that kind of reverence. 

Their mouths crash together and Bruce opens Terry up to get a taste of him, the sweetness of innocence like honey on his tongue, tilts Terry's chin down and feeds just enough to take the edge off, feels the insatiable void inside of him begin to abate just the tiniest bit.

Terry's eyes go dark with want and not fear when Bruce releases him, which maybe should have been a clue, but Bruce’s mind is too preoccupied with how starved he is for this. It’s been too long since he's felt another's touch, doesn't even mind when Terry pushes him down onto his back, taking this for himself when usually Bruce is the one who does the taking. He’s just so beautiful, long, smooth lines and hard muscle, sweat-slick skin, and Bruce draws the innocence out of him with every sweep of his fingers over his skin, feeds on every moan that Terry offers him when he does so. 

Terry digs his nails into Bruce's skin as he pushes himself down on him and there's a hunger inside of Bruce that begins to ebb, but it's not the usual hunger, the one he needs to fill to keep himself alive, the desire to take and take and take until there's nothing left but a husk. 

No. This is something different.

This time, Terry takes from _him_ , drives himself down on Bruce again and again, his head thrown back showing the sensual line of his throat, every muscle on his body flexing as he rides him, and suddenly he begins to _glow_ , raw, whitish-blue energy pouring out of Bruce and into him, twisting and curling up and around Terry's arms, up his throat and into his mouth, and when Terry shouts his release Bruce collapses, everything going dark. 

After a few moments, Bruce begins to breathe again. He's not dead, not like the others, the ones he used up until there was nothing left. He's not dead and he doesn’t understand why. He could feel Terry feeding from _him_ , drawing the life and power and magic right out of him and for some reason he’s not dead. He's just -- alive. 

Human.

"You," Bruce says, turning to look at Terry, at the way his body is still slightly aglow, warm to the touch. "You stole it from me."

Terry's breathing heavy, his eyes wide and inhumanly blue. Not like the rest. He's not anything like the rest.

Bruce reaches out and skims his fingers over Terry's cheek, feels the magic thrum beneath his skin. "Thank you."


End file.
